


Ficlet: Wild Thing - Angel/Oz

by finvampire



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finvampire/pseuds/finvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel finds hurt Oz....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Wild Thing - Angel/Oz

WILD THING

 

A black shape of a man moves silently along the alleyway, only lit up slightly by the dim glow of the street lamps. Angel has used this particular route hundreds of times since moving to LA. The sound of a distant whimper stops him in his tracks. It sounds like some sort of animal; the sound is so agonising, so full of such inner turmoil, that Angel’s heart would be clenching in his chest if it had a beat. He follows the sound into the one of the abandoned estates along the way and sniffs the air. Finally he spots a small shape against the dark corner; it’s shivering violently and repeating the same word over and over again: “No...no...no”.

Angel approaches carefully. He kneels down in front of the whimpering creature and holds out his hand. “It’s okay....shhhh....you’re safe now,” he speaks in a low, comforting tone. Angel takes a better look at the ‘creature’; it’s a man, lean build, with red hair ruffled and standing up. He can’t see his face yet, but Angel has a feeling like he knows the man; he smells familiar. At the same moment he lifts his face up and Angel is staring right into those blue orbs, something inside Angel is stirring, something which he’s not ready to admit, even to himself. He was right: it is Oz. The crying has stopped now and Oz looks at him with recognition in his eyes, the pain also evident in them.

 

“A...Angel?” he says, voice breaking. This is not the Oz Angel knows; this man is only a shivering shadow of his former self.

“Yes, Oz...it’s me, Angel....come on, get up....lets get out of here....I’m gonna help you, okay?”

Oz only lets out a little sob; he’s shivering again and tears start to form in his eyes once more. Angel is terrified; what could have changed Oz into this pitiful creature? He’s afraid of his own shadow for God’s sake! Something really bad must have happened.

~~*~~

They walk to the Hyperion in a total silence. Angel glances towards Oz now and then to make sure he keeps up. As they reach the building, Angel wraps a protective arm around Oz before they step in. “Hi, Angel...and, Oz,” Cordelia greets them from her desk with a huge ‘Cordelia’ smile on her face; if she’s even a bit confused, it doesn’t show. Wesley stops his task with the scroll he’s been working on for the resent case. Gunn is fiddling with some sort of weapon, and nods at them as they walk by.

“Hey, guys...I’m just going to show Oz his room…he needs rest,” Angel says before hauling Oz up the stairs.

Once upstairs, Angel decides to put Oz in his own room, away from prying eyes. He looks so tired, poor boy. Oz has his eyes closed, moist lips slightly open, and Angel finds himself staring at the boy’s mouth. ‘What’s wrong with you? He’s hurt,’ he growls angrily to himself. He removes the other man’s pants carefully and settles him on the bed. Oz mumbles a silent ‘thank you’ before passing out from exhaustion. Angel stares at him for a moment before lying down beside Oz; he’s going to keep him safe tonight.

~~*~~

 

Angel is startled awake in the middle of the night by violent sobs coming from Oz.

“Oz? What’s wrong?” Angel asks gently, stroking Oz’s back with long calming swipes. Finally he opens his eyes and stares at Angel with a confused look on his face.

“Where am I? Angel? What are you doing here?” Oz’s voice breaks and his eyes look wild, like those of a trapped animal would.

“Shhhh....it’s okay....It’s me, Angel.....I’m here to help you...You’re at Hyperion...I found you from the alley; you were a real mess.....What happened, Oz?”

Oz shifts nervously and wraps his arms around himself; when he looks up at Angel, there’s something sad in the depths of his blue orbs, but he stayes silent. Angel lets out a frustrated sigh, and stands up.

“Okay...I’m not going to rush you...Are you hungry? Thirsty?” he asks, backing away against the door.

“No...no thanks...I just want...” Oz starts, cutting off before finishing the sentence.

“What? You can tell me; what is it, Oz?” Angel sounds desperate – he can’t stand seeing Oz like this, the quiet, confident Oz.

 

“I want you,” comes the quiet, steady answer. The expression on the boy’s face changes dramatically; he looks dangerous.

“I’m here for you...of course...I’ll just sit by the bed then, okay?” Angel approaches the bed once more, planning to sit in the lounge chair beside it.

“No...I mean...I WANT you,” Oz repeats, his eyes fixed to Angel’s. Angel just stares as Oz starts to crawl towards him, lust evident in his eyes. He straddles Angel’s lap and captures his mouth in a deep, demanding kiss. Angel seems to be lacking any kind of ability to resist, and lets Oz take over the situation. Oz grinds his hips down on Angel’s cock, and it starts to respond to his advances, poking hard against the fabric of his trousers. He looks down and finds Oz kneeling between his spread thighs, hands fiddling with the zipper of his trousers. Angel is so hard he almost lets out a whimper. Finally, Oz releases his weeping hardness from its prison and gives an experimental lick to its head. Angel lets out a groan and takes hold of Oz’s red mess of a hair.

Oz chuckles darkly, and lets go of Angel’s cock. He stands up, motioning for Angel to do the same.

“Now....spread them....Get on your hands and knees and spread them for me...now, Angel!” Oz growls, and he sounds like an wild animal, like the wolf. But he’s not; there won’t be a full moon for two more days. Angel stares at the redhead for a moment before complying; he’s beyond aroused and any kind of release is welcome, though he usually won’t bottom, of course.

Oz takes in the sight of Angel on all fours, ass in the air, powerful muscles in his back moving under the spread of white, silky skin. He kneels behind Angel and leans in against his back, running his hands up Angel’s arms, down along his back to the delicate curve between his lower back and ass. Angel shivers slightly, pushing against Oz.

“Oz....do it...now,” Angel growls.

“Now, now....play nice, Angel....I want you to say ‘please’,” Oz whispers heatedly against Angel’s ear, tracing the sensitive lobe with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth.

“Oz....I’m warning you,” Angel breathes out, his eyes flashing yellow.

“Say ‘please’ and I’m going to fuck you so good,” Oz purrs. He reaches under Angel and takes hold of his cock, pumping it roughly while licking and nibbling Angel’s ass. He spreads him open to stick his tongue deep in Angel.

“Oh....God, Oz....I’m gonna....just do it...fuck me!” Angel whimpers, head bowed down and pushing franticly against Oz’s tongue, lapping his very insides like they were ice-cream.

“You didn’t say the magic word....say ‘please’, baby,” Oz breathes.

“For God’s sake....fuck me...please,” Angel gives in. The pain in his cock is almost unbearable; he needs to come and at the moment he doesn’t give a fuck about the consequences.

Oz grins evilly and positions his aching, hard cock against Angel’s hole and pushes in with one strong motion. Angel whimpers loudly, pushing back hard; he wants to feel all of Oz, he wants to feel full, he wants to be one with him. Oz rams in with a quickening pace, groaning loudly and grabbing Angel’s hips to get even deeper. Angel’s hole is sweet and tight, velvet soft around him and Oz knows he’s not going to last long. He comes with long, hot spurts inside Angel and the sensation of Angel’s writhing ass around his cock makes him see stars as Angel joins him, coming almost at the same time.

“That was...what...I don’t understand,” Angel whispers, turning onto his side to look at Oz, who is lying next to him.

“It was good....it was satisfying....it was what we both needed...nothing more...now lets go to sleep, okay?” Oz speaks in a calm tone, looking straight into Angel’s eyes.

“Okay....fair enough...but if you ever want to talk....I’m here, okay?”

“Yeah...sure,” Oz says; smiling a bit, he motions Angel to turn over once more, and settles against his back. He falls asleep, hand resting on the spot where Angel’s heart would be, if he had one.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ash_carpenter (Livejournal)


End file.
